fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Lourd Secret : Prologue
Nightmare is the prologue of Justtochi's Le Lourd Secret, which was published on Skyrock, Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at different times. It is available in English on Archive Of Our Own. Natsu Dragneel awakes chained in a dark cell, in which he is greeted by a mysterious stranger, who displays all of his cruelty on a little slave of the name of Maya. Summary Natsu dreams of a peaceful island lost in the middle of the ocean, where no one but him lives. Sadly, he is soon awaken by excruciating pain, that quickly causes him to faint again. He regains consciousness a week later, in the darkness of one of Angel's Flight jail cells, unaware of where he is. Slowly, with the help of his senses, he realizes he must be jailed in what seems to be a scientific complex, since he is cuffed and the whole room stinks old blood. However, he can't remember getting into the place, since his last memories are Magnolia's part reconstruction of the damages made by Daphne's Dragonoid, and his fight with Gray. Having thought enough of his situation, Natsu decides to act and tries to burn his cuffs, only for it not to work as the handcuffs are made with Magic Sealing Stones. Angered by his lack of progress, he curses, as the door of his cell opens and reveals the walls and floor are covered of old blood stains. Outraged by such a view, he is greeted by a mysterious man, masked by the lack of light, that openly mocks him and seems to have unhealthy compulsions. He is soon joined by a child's small figure, carrying a rusty syringe on a metal plate. She appears to be badly taken care of, as her clothing almost reveals her private part, and her skin is covered with old and fresh scars. Natsu notices how much she looks like Wendy. Annoyed by her sight, the man pushes her to her fall. It doesn't disturb her the slightest, as she pursues her task and put her burden next to her, handing the syringe with sorry eyes. Understanding she'll inject him its contents, Natsu starts fighting back, in vain. As soon as the liquid enters his body, Natsu tenses and begins to collapse while the now crying little girl is violently hit by the man, sending her knocking without a sound against the nearest wall, where she starts bleeding. Slowly, Natsu's mind evades the place, briefly thinking about Lisanna before passing out. Characters in Order of Appearance Battle & Events * None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) * Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) ** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) Spells used * Fire Spell (Unnamed) Abilities used * Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * Magically Charged Lacrimas * Dragon Lacrimas ** Dragneel Stone * Magic Sealing handcuffs Trivia Original Run The first version of Le Lourd Secret's prologue (the fiction was only nine chapters long back then) was released in December 29, 2014. It was rewritten multiples times, as my writing style evolved (and as I grew more aware of my defaults and of the characters' real character, not my cliché portrait of them) of them and my ideas grew. The latest draft of the old prologue explained how Natsu got into his cell, but I chose to cut it and to show it only in flashbacks in the actual version. I didn't really wanted it to end this way at first, but it just turned like this, as I felt satisfied and didn't felt the need to rewrite it. I finally decided to change the fiction's lenght and wrote the first draft of this prologue, which was only slightly different from the actual draft, since I must have been my best text for quite some time. Themes It isn't the richest chapter in term of hidden meaning or themes but it was to be expected, since it only is the prologue, the pilot made to attract readers that would follow the whole plot. However, the fact that it is poor in hidden content doesn't mean there isn't any ! So, what did I hid in this prologue ? The Dream Realm Natsu's dreams are one of the keys to the hidden fiction. Even if they're often very short and barely noticeable, they give out information you'll only learn much more later, and they're also a wink to anyone that heard about my childhood. The dream of the peaceful island is the most important one, as it comes back later. You might expect Natsu to dream of fire or his friends but no, the first thing that comes to his mind is being alone, surronded by water. It symbolises his peace of mind and a certain period of my life, before all sorts of troubles came, my earliest childhood. This place is his wonderland, the farthest place he can hide into, where no one can hurt him. (Note : This information isn't cannon, there's just a moment where Natsu is in own heart in Alvarez Empire arc but it bears little likeness to this place.) If he got here, it means he had to be hurt pretty badly, right ? And why would this wonderland exist in the first place ? It's a first clue on his previous kidnappings before they are revealed clearly. Arc Navigation Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Le Lourd Secret's Chapters Category:Justtochi's Content